


let it be, baby breathe

by bisousniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisousniall/pseuds/bisousniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Perrie and Zayn break up, Zayn feels lost and depressed, so her roommate forces her to get a job at a local pub. There she meets Niall, the girl who performs with her guitar every Friday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let it be, baby breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the very lovely Brenda, who created the prompt for this fic. Hopefully this is close to something you wanted.
> 
> As always thanks to the RamFam for listening to me rant about this fic, and specifically girl Niall for ages. You guys are the best.
> 
> Title from High For This by The Weeknd.

When the door of Zayn’s flat slammed closed, she knew she had really fucked up very badly. She had been fighting with Perrie a lot lately, but it had never gotten that intense, or loud. It started with smaller things, like it always did. They were cooking dinner together and Zayn had picked up the wrong kind of pasta. Normally it wouldn’t really be a big deal, fusilli and rotini aren’t _really_ much different, except that Perrie hates fusilli and _really, Zayn, how much do you have to think about in a day? You have no job, you smoke on your balcony and drink tea and listen to your fucking records and you can’t even buy the right pasta?_ Then it was off. Zayn couldn’t even remember half the things they had said to each other. After Perrie stormed out of Zayn’s front door, she could only remember the last thing Perrie had said to her. _"If you don’t get your fucking life together, it’s gonna be hard for anyone to love you.”_ And then she was gone. She hadn’t specifically said they were broken up, but Zayn was fairly certain it was over. She turned off the stove and crawled into her bed, emotionally exhausted, and fell asleep easily.

 

She woke up hours later when her flatmate got home, groaning when he turned on the light of her bedroom.

“Zayn, what the hell happened?”

“Perrie and I broke up,” she mumbled, mostly into her pillow. 

“What? What happened?” Danny’s voice softened, and she could feel him sit down at the end of her bed.

“We fought. I barely even remember what it was about, but she stormed out and told me no one would love me until I got my shit together.” She closed her eyes and pressed her face directly into her pillow to quell her urge to burst into tears.

“Babe, I’m so sorry.” He rested his hand lightly on her leg. Zayn figured she should get up, actually have dinner, brush her teeth, get into pyjamas, but she just couldn’t convince her limbs to move. She held herself together until Danny stood up and left her room, flicking off the light as he went. She let out a quiet but shuddery breath and let her tears run freely down her face, soaking the pillow beneath her.

 

The following few weeks were rough, to say the least. She didn’t have a job, and she was too lethargic to even bother trying to get one. She left her bed even less often than she had before, only getting up for the bathroom, tea and to smoke a cigarette out her bedroom window, not even bothering with the balcony anymore. Danny tried, valiantly, to get her out of bed, offering to take her to the pub where he worked so she could get pissed, offering to take her out for a nice dinner, but she waved him away every time. She felt bad for doing this, and she knew Danny had only the best intentions for her, but Perrie still weighed heavily on her mind in everything she did. When she made her tea, she remembered how Perrie used to tease her about how much sugar and cream she would put in. When she leaned out the window of her bedroom to blow out smoke, she remembered how Perrie would scrunch up her nose in mild disgust every time Zayn would light up a cigarette. But she knew Perrie secretly liked it when Zayn smoked, maybe not the lingering flavour it left in her mouth that Perrie would taste when they kissed, but definitely the way Zayn looked when she held a cigarette. Lightly, between her fore and middle finger, dangling precariously, and the shape of her mouth when she blew out smoke, and the way she looked clouded in the haze of it all. Zayn didn’t even bother with listening to her records anymore. She knew that every song would remind her of Perrie, of freezing cold mornings (because Zayn had to sleep with the window open) when Zayn would sneak out for a cig before Perrie woke up. On her way back, she’d turn on a record, and Perrie would blink awake slowly just as Zayn crawled back into bed with her. Then they’d cuddle up for warmth, sometimes slowly kissing, sometimes just breathing it in. That feeling of lying together and not having to say anything, just _being_.

Zayn was starting to feel like an empty shell.

 

About a month had gone by, and Zayn had only really progressed to sitting on the couch rather than in her bed, when Danny decided enough was enough. He came home from work at the pub around 9pm and Zayn was just curled up on the couch in a blanket, TV on mute.

“Alright, Zayn. We need to chat.” Zayn blinked slowly and turned her attention from the TV on to Danny. “Look, I know this has been very difficult on you, and you probably won’t be completely over her for a very long time but it’s been a _month_ and you haven’t left the flat, you’ve gone through an entire tin of Yorkshire tea yourself, and you clearly haven’t been eating right, I mean you’re skin and bones, Zayn.” Danny took a deep breath before continuing. “We just had a server quit, down at the pub, and I told Paul that you would be interested. Just, please, _please_ go in for an interview tomorrow. Try to pull yourself together a little bit.”

Zayn vaguely considered being furious because _fuck you, Danny. You don’t know shit about how I feel right now and just fucking fuck right off,_ but she couldn’t even manage the energy for that, and deep down she knew he was only trying to help. Instead she nodded, mumbled “thanks, Danny.”

So that’s how Zayn found herself actually showering and getting herself sorted the next morning. Red lipstick and liberal amounts of eyeliner and mascara, pulling her hair up into her usual updo, complete with red tie, and walking the ten minutes down to the pub where Danny worked. She had been there a few times, but not in months and never so early. It was only one in the afternoon, and the pub definitely felt different during the day. Not as many drunk idiots, but just verging on the edge of rowdy with it being a Friday. Zayn had met Paul a few times too, so it was easy enough to charm him into giving her a job.

 

Zayn liked working at the pub. She only worked a few times a week, usually day shifts. It got her out of the house, and some extra money so she didn’t mind it too much. The job was easy, she got good tips with a face like hers and her tight leather pants and her low-cut tops, laughed to herself at all the guys who slid their number over to her, not knowing they were wasting their time. She liked the bar, it kept her mind off of Perrie and gave her a purpose in getting up and getting out of bed every day. She did have to deal with the occasional creep, but Paul was really great to the employees and he was always watching out for those kinds of problems. Zayn wasn’t really surprised when one of the waitresses quit, that she started getting scheduled for more shifts. 

When she showed up at the pub at eight on a Friday night, the place was already packed full, and the bustle of her coworkers made her nervous. She pushed her way through the crowd, heading towards the bar when she noticed a small stage set up in a back corner she had never noticed before.

“What’s with the stage?” she asked Paul, needing to nearly shout over the crowd.  
“Niall should be getting here soon. Which reminds me, I gotta tell her to stop covering Justin Bieber.” Zayn had never seen Paul looking so frazzled.

“I’ll stop covering Bieber when his songs stop being amazing, I told you that already, Paul.” A loud voice was laughing behind her. She turned around to a petite girl with a guitar strapped to her back and a huge grin on her face. Zayn’s first thought was how the hell someone so small could produce such a loud voice. She had long blonde hair hanging messily out of a navy snapback with the tips dip-dyed a sort of fading turquoise colour, wayfarers hanging off the collar of her baseball shirt and stupidly baggy jeans. 

“And I told you, this is neither the time nor the place for Bieber songs, Niall. Cut it out.” Paul turned his attention to the other side of the bar just as Niall was mumbling something under her breath and rolling her eyes. Niall turned her attention to Zayn.

“I’m Niall,” she introduced herself, lifting her snapback to adjust her hair underneath.

“Zayn.”

“How do you know Paul?”

“I work here. Mostly on weekdays, though.” 

There was that big grin again. “That would explain why I’d never seen you before. Wouldn’t forget a face like yours, I figure.”

“So you play the guitar?” Zayn was cringing on the inside. Small talk was not a specialty. Niall just smiled and gestured to her guitar with a quick jerk of her head.

“Any requests?”

“Do you know the Weeknd?”

Niall laughed loudly and suddenly. “Yeah, I think I can sort something out for you.”

 

For the next few hours Zayn tried to pay as much attention to Niall as she possibly could. It was difficult, in between grabbing drinks from the bar, taking orders, and dealing with drunk assholes. It didn’t help that she could really only see Niall when she was at the bar. She was standing waiting for Paul to fill some pint glasses for her when she could hear Niall’s voice, clear overtop of the noise in the bar, dedicating the next song to the “lovely waitress she chatted with." Zayn didn’t recognize the first few chords, but when Niall started singing, in a raspy alto _you don't know what's in store, but you know what you're here for_ , Zayn immediately started thinking about Perrie.

Perrie hated the Weeknd. She would never let Zayn play him while she was around.

 

The bar was nearly cleared out the next time Zayn saw Niall, packing up her guitar on the small stage. She was at the bar again, just waiting for her last table to leave so she could start clearing the table and start closing for the night.

“So d’ya like the song?” Niall was back by the bar, wayfarers perched on the end of her nose, even though it was dark out already and sunglasses were hardly necessary.

“One of my favourites. You’ve got a lovely voice, good tone.” Zayn wasn’t sure if she was imagining things but she could swear Niall’s red cheeks flushed even darker.

“Thanks. Um, I’ve got to get going. I’ll see around, Zayn, yeah?”

“Yeah, for sure, Niall. See you around.”

Zayn smoked four cigarettes on her walk home, and tried to stop thinking about pale complexions and blonde hair.

 

Zayn didn’t see Niall again until the following Friday, this time the tips of her messy blonde hair were coloured dark green, and she had short (very short, Zayn noted) jean shorts on, a loose white tank that covered very little of the black bra she had on underneath. She looked like she had just stepped off the beach in California, if it wasn’t for her pale skin.

“Zayn!” she exclaimed as she wrapped Zayn up in a hug, as if they had known each other really well.

“Hey, Niall. You alright?”

“Real good, yeah. You working?”

Zayn gestured down to the half-apron she was wearing with the bar’s logo on it. “Sure am.”

“Perfect!” Niall’s grin was wide and toothy, and oddly enough Zayn found herself wanting to smile back, could feel her cheeks stretching into a smile.

“You look really nice when you smile, you should do it more often.”

Zayn could feel her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. She knew Niall was flirting with her, could see it in the way she cocked her hip towards Zayn when she spoke, the way her eyes dragged lazily up and down Zayn’s form. She hadn’t been flirted with in a long time, probably since Perrie picked her up in a coffee shop almost two years ago. She hadn’t really gone out unless it was with Perrie, and she was only used to the unwanted attention she got from guys at her job. Not Niall, not a smiling, vibrant blonde girl who was almost effortlessly attractive. Zayn hadn’t felt a pull like that since...

Well.

“I guess you just bring it out of me.” 

Niall seemed to like this answer, her smile grew even larger and she swayed closer towards Zayn. 

“You have a request?”

“Know any Frank Ocean?”

“Just one tune.”

 

This time Zayn was serving the tables right by the stage, got to listen to all of Niall’s covers, some older tunes, like Blackbird and a lot of newer stuff like Teenage Dream and Call Me Maybe. Niall played no less than three Bieber songs, and Zayn wondered if that was the same amount or less than she normally did. 

“This one is dedicated to the lovely waitress in the ‘fuck-me’ leather boots.”

Zayn almost dropped the tray of drinks she was carrying, she flipped her head up to the stage, eyes wide from shock. Niall just winked and started her song. _I think I started somethin’, I got what I wanted..._

Zayn closed her eyes briefly to try to shake away the memory of getting high with Perrie for the first time. Slow and hazy kisses shared on the small balcony of Zayn’s apartment, and Danny coming home to them sprawled out on the living room floor, absolutely destroying two large pizzas, Zayn putting on Frank Ocean’s EP before they curled up in bed together, the weed making them lethargic and tired. 

She opened her eyes, and Niall was still watching her, one eyebrow cocked and the most serious expression Zayn had seen on her face so far.

 

“So are you busy after you shift?” The bar was practically empty, and Zayn was in the middle of wiping down all of the tables.

“It’s almost two in the morning, Niall.”

“I know a great 24 hour cafe not far from here. I’ll buy you a cuppa.”

Zayn had really considered just saying no, she didn’t really know Niall and going back to her apartment and lying in her bed seemed very appealing to her. But Niall was cute, and seemed easy enough to talk to.

“Yeah, okay. Just lemme finish off here.”

“I don’t mind waiting.”

 

When Zayn finally met Niall at the front of the bar, it was almost 2:30 and Niall was wearing a thick, dark blue plaid shirt over top of her outfit.

“Mind if I smoke?” Zayn asked, but she was already shaking a cigarette out of the package.

“Don’t mind at all. Hope you didn’t mind I dedicated that song to you, you looked a little surprised.”

“Not surprised,” Zayn paused to light her cigarette and take a deep drag. “Just flattered you like my ‘fuck-me’ boots.”

Niall threw her head back and cackled as she turned, started heading up the street, Zayn following close behind. “It’s only a fifteen minute walk.”

They walked in relative silence, Niall making a random comment every once in awhile, and sneaking glances at Zayn quite frequently.

“See something you like?” Zayn finally asked, working hard to keep her voice steady and praying she was reading the situation right.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” She watched Niall grimace, then clutch at her face with one hand. “God, that was stupid. I’m sorry, this doesn’t have to be like that if you don’t want it to be, I just thought you were maybe...never-mind.”

“Niall, it’s okay I am. A lesbian, I mean. That is what we’re talking about, right?”

“Yes? Yes. Me too. A lesbian, that is. Is this a date?”

Zayn shrugged. “Was under the impression that it was.”

“So if I try to kiss you at the end of the date, that’ll be okay?”

“Depends on a few things. Like how I’m feeling when you drop me off. How good the tea is at this place you’re bringing me.”

“Oh believe me, the best tea you’ll find in a shop at two-thirty in the morning.”

 

Niall was right, the tea was amazing, but it was almost forgotten under the force of Niall’s enthusiastic conversation. She talked fast and laughed loudly and Zayn felt it a bit difficult to keep up. Yet she couldn’t help but be charmed by her, finding it quite easy to just let Niall talk. Whenever Zayn did find time to add something to the conversation, Niall listened intently, her eyes never leaving Zayn’s face, but her hands moving restlessly over the table in nervous energy. It was endearing, and Zayn didn’t know how to feel about the intense bloom of attraction that she could feel growing in the pit of her stomach, making her feel warm and bubbly.

“Fuck, it’s almost five in the morning!” Zayn exclaimed once she finally looked at her cellphone.

“Shit. Should I walk you home?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

This time as they walked up the street, Niall had a light grasp on Zayn’s wrist and slowly slid her hand down until their fingers were intertwined and Zayn was feeling pleased and warm from the contact despite the cool breeze.

“How far do you have to walk to your place?”

“Twenty, thirty minutes maybe?”

“Thirty minutes? That’s crazy, you should just sleep over.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, we’ve got a very comfy couch. Come on, I’ll make you brekkie in the morning.”

Zayn was feeling giddy and punch drunk as she pulled Niall into her building and up the couple flights of stairs to her flat. She knew it was from being overtired but she thought some of it had to be from Niall too. She grabbed some boxers and an old tank top from her closet (at Niall’s request, “ _I get really overheated when I sleep,_ ” she had explained) and a blanket from the linen closet. When Zayn got back to the living room, Niall had already removed the tiny jean shorts she was wearing, and was in the process of pulling her white tank over her head, revealing the black lacy bra that had been teasing Zayn all night. She felt her stomach drop with sudden _want_ , no _need_. Zayn _needed_ to get her mouth on Niall’s pale, pale skin.

“Niall,” Zayn croaked out. Niall turned to face her as she tossed her tank onto the couch. Zayn expected her to look embarrassed or even coy, but instead she just cocked one eyebrow as she reached behind her back to undo her bra.

“ _Fuck, Niall_ ,” Zayn breathed out as Niall slid the straps of her bra down her arms and uncovering her small but perfectly round breasts. They were definitely smaller than Perrie’s, but still a nice handful and Zayn was going to _not think about Perrie again while this was happening._ “I think you should sleep in my bed.

“I think I like that idea.”

Zayn turned on her heel back towards her room, dumped her handful of clothes and blankets in the corner and then tried to remove her clothing as quickly as possible, cursing her decision to wear tight black jeans. Niall followed Zayn into the room and shut the door gently behind her. 

“C’mon, Zayn,” Niall whispered, pushed Zayn’s hands away from where she was trying to remove her jeans. Niall finally pushed their lips together, both mouths already open, their tongues sliding against each others and Zayn could feel herself falling into it, had to grab Niall’s hips to stop herself from swaying and losing her balance. Eventually Niall reached behind her to undo her bra, and Zayn let go of Niall’s hips to let the straps slide off her arms. Niall immediately reached up to cup Zayn’s breasts, squeezing them gently causing Zayn to arch into her, pushing their pelvises together. Zayn finally broke the kiss.

“Niall, _fuck_.”

“Zayn, wanna get my mouth on you. Wanna eat you out, _please_.”

Niall sounded desperate and wrecked, and really who was Zayn to deny that request. “Yes, Niall. Want you to.”

Niall made a pleased little murmur before dropping to her knees. She yanked so hard at Zayn’s jeans that Zayn nearly toppled over, had to get her hands on Niall’s shoulders to steady herself.

“These fuckin' jeans,” Niall grumbled. With a little effort from both parties they finally got Zayn’s jeans off and kicked to some random corner of the room, and Niall made quick work of the pants Zayn was wearing and Niall tossed them over her shoulder too.

"Fucking hell, Zayn. More beautiful than I expected you to be," Niall was just staring at Zayn's pussy as she spoke, and when she licked her lips it was _too fucking much._

"Niall, come on." Zayn whined. She didn't waste any time after that, got Zayn pushed up against the wall, one of Zayn's legs over her shoulder keeping Niall pressed up against her. Used her mouth and fingers efficiently, whining a couple times when Zayn pulled on her hair a little too hard. Zayn kept her eyes closed, until she decided to take a risk and look down to see Niall getting herself off with one hand, moving in tandem with the hand she was using on Zayn. The idea that Niall was getting off on eating her out pushed Zayn over the edge and she trembled into her orgasm, legs shaking uncontrollably. Niall fingered her gently through it, not giving up until Zayn's legs were trying to close around her head and had to push Niall's face away. 

Zayn stayed propped up against the wall, breathing heavily as Niall continued to get herself off. She came just a few seconds later, her face pressed up against Zayn’s hip, shaking through it and whispering _fuck, fuck, fuck_ into her skin. Zayn pulled Niall to her feet and pushed her towards the bed. Zayn had plans of pressing Niall into the sheets and leaving marks on her pale skin, but as soon as they laid down together, Zayn felt sleepy and clingy, and they passed out quickly, limbs all tangled up on top of the covers.

 

When Zayn woke up the next morning she was alone in her bed, but she could hear talking and laughter from the kitchen. She threw on a pair of boxers she had stolen from Danny, a hooded jumper and stumbled into the kitchen.

“Morning sunshine! Or good afternoon,” Danny exclaimed once she emerged from her room. She glanced at the clock, it was three in the afternoon and she had to work at six. She groaned as she sat down at the table next to Niall, who was drinking a cup of tea.

“You didn’t tell me you lived with Danny! We had an awkward moment this morning, had to try ‘t get out here to grab my clothes this morning.”

“And I just hear this crazy Irish girl yelling at me ‘ _Danny! Danny! Close your feckin eyes, mate!’_ ” Danny put on a ridiculous impression of an Irish accent that had Niall laughing even harder. 

Zayn was sleepy and confused, and she wasn’t sure if it was because she hadn’t had her tea yet, or if it was because of how strangely domestic this whole “morning after” was turning out. In theory it should have been feeling like a one night stand, but instead it felt like she was sitting at the table with her best friend and her _girlfriend_ and it was muddling her brain a little bit.

“Well, I better head out. See you later, Z.” Niall kissed Zayn’s cheek as she walked past her towards the door.

“You want a cuppa?” Danny asked as soon as the door shut behind Niall.

“Yeah, please.”

“So I see you met Niall. She’s a nice girl, hey?”

“Yeah, she’s lovely.”

“Beautiful blue eyes, blonde hair. Kinda reminds me of someone.”

Fucking hell, of course Danny would notice. _Of course._

“I understand the point you’re trying to make, but it’s not an issue. This isn’t about Perrie.”

"I sure as hell hope not, for Niall's sake. She's a nice girl, not to be used as a rebound."

"I don't want her to be one."

"Good, I'm glad you're finally moving on. I mean Perrie's been dating Leigh for almost a month now."

Zayn felt her stomach plummet.

"Perrie is dating Leigh-Anne?"

Leigh was one of Perrie's friends. They had always been rather touchy-feely but Perrie always insisted Zayn had nothing to worry about. They were friends, nothing more. _Apparently_...

"Oh, I mean...well I thought maybe Ant would have told you, he still works with her."

"Haven't spoken to Ant in weeks. _Fuck_ , I always knew there was something between those two. Guess it was only a matter of time.”

That night when she got her phone out at work and noticed a text from Niall, she deleted it right away and didn’t respond.

 

Zayn had been avoiding Niall for the better part of two weeks. She managed to switch one of her Friday shifts as to avoid Niall, and she was feeling rather shit about it. Danny wasn’t speaking to her, either. Came home from a bartending shift that Friday with a “you’re fucking pathetic sometimes, you know that?”

Zayn did know that. Of course she did, but she panicked, Everything with Niall...it was easy. She _fit_ so effortlessly, and it was scary. The only person person Zayn had ever been serious with had been Perrie, and she just wasn’t ready for that again. Wasn’t willing to string Niall along either.

 

Zayn was at a shop grabbing tea one afternoon when she ran into Perrie and Leigh-Anne. She was just standing in line when she heard Perrie calling out her name. She considered ignoring it, pretending she didn’t hear her name being yelled out but when she felt Perrie’s hand on her arm, she knew she couldn’t ignore her.

“Pezza?” Zayn asked, as she turned around, even though she already knew. Of course she did.

“Yeah, Zee! How are you doing?” Perrie’s hair was just blonde, for the first time since her and Zayn met, most likely. She glanced up and saw Leigh-Anne standing an awkward distance away, not making eye contact.

“I’m alright, Pez. How are you doing?”

“Pretty good. I’m, um. We’re,” Perrie gestured aimlessly behind her towards Leigh. Zayn decided to give her an out. 

“It’s okay Perrie. I know you’re dating. Danny told me. I’m happy for you.” Zayn shocked herself when she realized she meant it, she really did just want Perrie to be happy. Obviously Perrie’s happiness no longer included Zayn, and she was okay with that. 

“Zee, I’m so sorry.”

“No, Pez it’s okay. It really is, and I mean, you were right. I do need to sort out my fucking life, _shit_. I really need to fix some things.”

“Well, good luck, Zayn. Don’t be a stranger, alright?”

“Thanks, Perrie.”

 

The next night Zayn was full of so much nervous energy she nearly ran to work, might have too if she wasn’t in a short skirt, and Niall’s favourite ‘fuck-me’ boots. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw Niall was already there, the tips of her hair dyed bright red that week, setting up her guitar equipment in the corner.

“Well, look who finally decided to fucking show face again.” Niall was angry, and Zayn knew she had every right to be. Knew it wasn’t a common emotion for Niall seeing as how unnatural her face looked, twisted into a frown when it was so used to smiling.

“Niall, please can I talk to you for like two minutes.”

“Don’t see why I should. You’ve literally ignored me for the past two weeks, didn’t know what the fuck I did. Thought things were going along nicely and suddenly I’m being ignored and _fuck!_ ” Niall exclaimed as she nearly dropped the amp she was setting up.

“I know, _I know_ just...please stop and listen to me for a minute.”

Niall finally put down her equipment and turned to face Zayn, her arms crossed and her expression one of displeasure.

“Okay, so I just got out of this really messy relationship. And I loved that girl, I mean I really thought Perrie was going to be the one, and I didn’t leave my shitty little apartment for a month after we broke up, and then I got the job here and then I met _you_ and-”

“So I was a rebound?” Niall interrupted.

“That’s just the thing, I didn’t want you to be. I mean, you aren’t and you weren’t, but after we slept together Danny told me Perrie was dating someone else and I was so fucking jealous I thought I was still in love with her. I didn’t want to get your hopes up but I realized it wasn’t that I still loved her, it was that everything Perrie did came so easy to her. Intimacy was easy for her, leaving me was easy, getting a new girlfriend was easy. I want to be like that. I want to be easy for you.”

Niall finally broke into a huge grin. “Well, you did let me eat you out on our first date, that was pretty easy of you.” Zayn was relieved, Niall telling jokes had to be a good sign, but she smacked Niall on the arm anyways. It was the principle of the matter.

“You arse! I just spilled my soul to you and you make a sex joke!”

“Just thought I’d lighten the mood, is all.”

“Does that mean you’ll still have me? Might be rough at first, still got a lot of confusing emotional stuff to work through.”

Niall reached out and grabbed both of Zayn’s hands in hers. “Already told you I don’t mind waiting.”


End file.
